


Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love…Wait What?

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Iced Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Nr. 2 of Elsamaren Summer!Enjoy!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love…Wait What?

**Author's Note:**

> Nr. 2 of Elsamaren Summer!  
> Enjoy!

Queen Anna of Arendelle, first of her name, prided herself in being a good diplomate, despite her spitfire nature.  
Not only did she managed to maintain relatively good connections to the southern Ilse and not punch Hans’s oldest brother constantly in the face whenever he made a more than uncalled comment about her sister, but also was she able to build solid bonds of friendship towards the Northuldra.

May it be with Yelena, the sly but stoic leader of the Northuldra, or the slightly grumpy elders, serving Yelena as a council. They had been so withdrawn at first, almost cold, but now they always smiled whenever the young queen would come for a visit, greeting her while holding her hand with their own, treating her like the other young people of the tribe, even going so and pinching her cheek at times.

But Anna was most proud of her good relationship with the spirits of the enchanted forest.

Her sister was a given, even years of forced separation could not destroy their bond completely, their bond still strong as ever, even now, living so far apart.

Gale, wild spirit of the wind and her became fast friends almost instantly, the wind spirit happily carrying messages back and forth between the enchanted forest and Arendelle, always answering Anna, when she called her. Sometimes the wily spirit stayed with the queen for a day or two, making a pleasant breeze going through her office, or jesting an especially annoying duke, who wanted yet to earn even more out of an already good trading deal, by flipping his mustache around or stealing his hat.

Nokk gentleness towards her had surprised Anna, to say the least. The proud and aloof water spirit, with his almost threatening presence, had always filled the queen with respect, even a little fear but whenever the queen came to see her, Nokk beckoned her to come into the water, may it be a river, a lake or the ocean, so she could prance around her like a young foal, nudging her playfully with her head, clearly loving it whenever Anna gave in, chasing her around, playing a wild game of tag.

The earth giants and Anna had been somewhat wary of each other for a while. The dam incident still fresh in the living mountain's minds, all of them clearly did not appreciate tricked like this, being used in such a way. But Anna was the reason Elsa was able to return from Athollan after all, and thanks to the great love they all held for the fifth spirit, the spirits of earth and the queen slowly, but surely warmed up to each other.

To befriend Bruni had been a little more difficult than accepted.  
Anna had seen the lizard burst into flames, reaching havoc to his surroundings, nearly hurting Elsa and almost suffocating herself……it had left its marks, and as the fire spirit had tried to jump on her shoulder for the first time, eager to meet her, Anna had flinched from his touch, surprising herself at how strongly she had recoiled from him.  
She still remembered his hurt little eyes, gleaming up at her, before he had sadly looked down on his feet, his throat bobbing in quick succession.  
It had taken Elsa’s gentle and patient guidance and nearly two weeks for Anna to overcome her fear of touching Bruni.  
She remembered how proud she had been as she was able to hold him for the first time and how carefully the lizard had moved, clearly trying not to spook her again. Since then, he barely left her shoulder whenever Anna visited the forest.

Just like now as she almost ran the last paces to the clearing Elsa would be, at least if what Yelena had told her was right.  
She could feel his little claws dig into her shoulder, breeping happily at the fast pace she was setting.  
It was a surprise visit and Anna could not wait to see her sister’s face.

_‘Oh, that is going to be good!!’_

And finally, as she passed the next couple of trees, she could see the clearing and….

“Ah, there she is Bruni.” Anna said, a little out of breath, taking a moment to catch herself.

Elsa stood at the other sight of the clearing, at the edge of the tree line, leaned against a huge pine, looking like she had trouble to hold in her laughter, as she carefully moved to peek behind the tree as close by some bushes moved, causing her to slowly leaving her hiding spot, raising her hand and Anna could see her magic gleaming from where she stood. It looked like she was playing some version of hide and seek. Maybe with Gale?  
Anna shrugged, already taking a deep breath to call for her sister but Bruni jumped onto her face, sealing her mouth shut with all four feet, making Anna nearly lose her balance as he shook his little head.

“Bmmhri whsta is ut?”

Even though she could barely speak, Bruni seemed to understand.  
Like a little hunting dog, he pointed with his head back to Elsa and as Anna looked again she saw how the bush had stopped moving and only moments later Honeymaren jumped out of the pine, gracefully and silent like a shadow, landing right there, where Elsa had stood a moment ago, carefully sneaking closer to the fifth spirit, before grabbing her from behind, folding her arms around her middle, lifting her easily of the ground, and as her older sister tried to wriggle free, Elsa laughed so loud that Anna could hear it even from where she stood.  
As she watched them playing like that a smile spread on her, still Bruni- covered face. She gently peeled the lizard of her lips placing him on her shoulder again.

“Ah, I get it you didn’t want me to spoil their fun? Look at them; it’s so nice that Elsa found such a good friend. Aww, you are such a considerate little guy.” She said, scratching his little head, but Bruni barely took notice, his eyes fixated on Elsa and Maren and as Anna turned to look again too, she saw how her sister let her magic flow, pointing palm away from her body, letting out a gush of snow.  
The sudden push made Honeymaren stumble backward, falling down on snowdrift Elsa had summoned to soften her fall.

But true to her fighting spirit, Honeymaren did not let go of Elsa, taking her down with her, making both women laugh loudly.  
They lay on the snowdrift and Maren did not let go and Elsa who lay slightly on top of the other woman did not move either. She only turned slightly so she was facing Honeymaren now, and tenderly reaching down, probably caressing the other woman’s face.

_‘Mmmmh, that is a little weird. Maybe a Northuldra thing?’_

Anna peeked at Bruni as if he could give an explanation for this, but he had leaned forward on her shoulder, his eyes huge, utter excitement on his tiny face as he hopefully watched Elsa and Maren, like something was happening now, something he had waited for a long time.

And as Anna turned again she was just in time to witness how tan hands reached up, held Elsa’s face tenderly, pulling her down.  
Anna just watched, not really thinking anything, while Bruni seemed to lose it on her shoulder, breeping happily, yet quietly so he would not disturb the two, making a mad little trip-trap-dance of happiness on Anna's shoulder, pinching her with his little claws.

Finally, the queen’s brain seemed to be working again, a thought emerging slowly to her consciousness.

_‘What a funny game. Is this still hide and seek? Or….Or…oh….’_

And finally, it clicked.

_‘OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’_

Anna turned on her heel and ran back from where she had come, not wanting to stick around while her sister….got some…well, just got some.

After a very suspicion confirming amount of hours, Elsa returned to camp, Honeymaren glued to her side, both happily greeting Anna as they spotted her sitting close to one of the small fires that had been light.

The queen of Arendelle did not miss how Honeymaren took her distance from Elsa, and the apoplectic side glances her older sister gave the warrior.  
But Honeymaren only smiled, understanding filling her eyes and Anna ‘awwww’-ed internally.

_'It's official! my sister found the most considerate gal pal in all the lands!'_

“I leave you two to catch up. It’s so nice that you are here, Anna. See you later.”

And off she went, joining her brother both heading out to the forest again, probably to tend to the reindeer.  
Anna turned to her sister, smiling at the tender expression Elsa looked after the warrior.

“You two are adorable together.” Anna said, but her sister still looked after Honeymaren, clearly not listening to her at all.

“Mmmmh, yeah that's nice Anna…Wait, what?” the dumbfounded expression on Elsa’s face made Anna laugh.

“You and Honeymaren! You look cute together. It’s rare to hear you laugh like that!” she said, not bothering to stop the wolfish grin spreading on her face.

“You saw us??!!” Elsa almost panicked.

“Relax! I just saw you kissing before turning around and went running back from where I came.”

Elsa let out a deep sigh, more than relived and Anna could not let this chance pass her by.

“Did you two have been busy?!” she asked, her voice completely even but the effect was immense.

Elsa blushed so hard that she could have put any tomato to shame!

“Anna!!!” her older sister was appalled, to say the least, but Anna could only laugh, teasing Elsa even more.

“Here I was thinking you were the fifth spirt, wielding the power of ice and snow, the bridge between humans and spirits, where in truth you are the spirit of sweet loooooving…”

The Queen of Arendelle could not speak further, for Elsa used her power to start a very on sided snow fight, chasing her younger sister around camp, the laughs of the remaining Northuldra flowing them as they went.

And even though she had cold snow in her clothes, and was totally exhausted from all the running that day, she was more than happy for her sister, who finally had found something that for most people was so mundane, yet for Elsa had always looked unreachable - love.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Hope you liked it!  
> Up next is: Are You The One I Have Been Waiting For All Of My Life?  
> See you tomorrow and take care!


End file.
